1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to display systems. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a notebook computer having dual display screens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most personal computers (PCs) of the notebook size employ a single, flat screen to display graphics and/or data thereon. The single screen is adequate if only the person at the computer keyboard is viewing. However, there are many instances (business conferences, instruction, etc.) where it is necessary that the screen must be viewed by more than one person. In such instances the additional person(s) must watch the single screen from behind and over the head of the person at the keyboard or must assume a position at the side and view the screen from an angle. Either scenario would prevent the additional person(s) from having a clear, undistorted view of the screen. A reliable, compact, protected, multi-screen notebook computer would certainly be a welcome addition to the art.
There are computers in the prior art which employ dual screens. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,577 (Ouchi et al.), U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,900,848 (Haneda et al.) and 6,094,341 (Lin) disclose notebook computers with duel screens. It is noted that none of the patentees contemplate providing a protective cover for the secondary screen except protection which might be afforded by the lid of a cumbersome carrying case.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,241 B1 (Van Brocklin et al.) is drawn to a notebook computer wherein the height of the display may be adjusted for ergonomic considerations. There is no disclosure related to a duel screen and a protective cover therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,096 (Williams et al.) shows display panels which move into and out of a viewing position. The panels of the patent form a concatenated display screen when in they viewing position rather than an opposed display as contemplated in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,939 (Moscovitch) discloses a duel display system supported on an arm, which arm functions to move the displays in vertical or horizontal registration. There is no provision for incorporating the duel displays in a notebook computer or in providing a protective cover for one of the display screens.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,170 (Register) is drawn to a secondary display adapted to be mounted to the monitor of a desktop computer. The patentee does not contemplate a protective cover for the secondary display.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to disclose a double screen notebook computer having a protective cover for the secondary screen as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.
The instant invention, to be dubbed the xe2x80x9cA-Screenxe2x80x9d, is a laptop or notebook computer which employs first and second display screens coupled electronically to display identical images at the same time. The dual screen capability is ideal for business presentations, instruction and other like uses. In a preferred embodiment, the two screens are mechanically coupled to each other and to the computer in a manner which allows the three elements to be collapsed into a compact unit. A cover is provided to protect the second screen. The cover functions as the top of the computer when the unit is collapsed. The cover may be hinged to the second screen or may be designed to slide off. An adjustable leg is disposed at the bottom of the second screen to compensate for difference in height between the second screen and the computer keyboard when the unit is in use.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a notebook computer having a dual display, which duel display is arranged to be viewed from opposite directions.
It is another object of the invention to provide a notebook computer having a dual display, wherein the second screen of the display is equipped with a removable cover.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a notebook computer having a dual display, wherein the screens of the dual display and the cover are connected for easy collapsing.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a notebook computer wherein a second screen and cover may be easily retrofitted to a conventional notebook computer.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.